Fun and Game's
by JasmineNightheart
Summary: Joker has a daughter, and it's her first night out on the town. But what happens when her night is a bust and she is given a choice she can't refuse. And what's worst is the fact that she's developed feelings for two of the members, what's a clown to do? One thing is for sure... it's all fun and games till someone get's hurt. Some suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

"Time for your first night out on the town, kitten." Daddy J says

"Oh, I'm so proud of you pudding!" Mommy says.

"Now, don't forget your laughing gas, hand jolters, and smoke bombs, oh and your baton!"

"Oh Mr. J, we forgot to give her last two presents to her!" Momma H exclaims

"You're absolutely right, dear," My parents look at each other, "We got you copies of our own weapons for you!" They say together with big smiles on their faces as they hand me a huge mallet and a deck of playing cards.

"Thanks momma H and daddy J. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." They start laughing as I head out of our temporary home in a old toy factory.

"Be sure to let them know that there's a new villain out, and her name is Jester! The daughter of the crazy Mr. J and the lovely Harlequin!" momma H yells to me.

**Mount Justice:**

"Team there is a robbery at a prank store in Happy Harbor; reports say there is a girl there dressed as a clown." Nightwing says

"Sweet we get to fight the Joker," Wally fist pumps because he thinks of us going to fight an enemy that the bat usually does.

"No we're not," I say, "didn't you hear him, he said girl, not mad man. It's probably Harley Quinn."

"Actually, from what report's say it's not either of them. It's a girl whose pretty much wearing the exact same thing as Harley only in white. Her right eye has a red circle around it and she has green hair. Our mission is to catch her and find out who she is."


	2. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Oh, forgot to mention this earlier but I'm making a few changes, KF is still a hopeless flirt, RA does not have a kid, oh and this will become a crossover.**

"This is so fun! It's so exciting, after I done here I should go for something bigger, I love the danger rush." I say after loading my sack full of goodies. "Hmmm… maybe I should pick up something for mommy and daddy." When I suddenly get the feeling of being watched I know that it's either time for fight or flight, so I chose the most logical one… **FIGHT**. "Ok sneaky snakes come on out, you're not fooling anyone." I say out loud. "Come on, doesn't anyone wanna play with the jester." I say doing a little bow.

"Who are you?" A shadow steps toward me and reveals the wing of knight.

"Just a simple circus act gone wrong, the daughter of the mighty Mr. J" I say sticking out my tongue. "What's the, Has Been Boy Wonder doing here? Shouldn't you be throwing other poor little clowns in jail?" I say faking a frown before throwing my bag at the robin reject. Unfortunately he catches' it with easy and tosses it to the ground.

"Sorry but you're the clown I'm after tonight." He says with a smile and while walking toward me.

"Well, what I heard of you before you became the chicken wing is that you were once a fun filled kid, so why don't we play a game? It's called fifty-two pick-up." And with that I pull out daddy's favorite weapon, his deck of cards. "Slice and dice time," I say while throwing at him. Not once hitting him. "I think it's time for me to deck out, hehehe." I turn only to run into what felt like a brick wall. "Anyone got the license plate of the car that hit me." I mutter to myself only to look up and see the boy of steal standing in front of me. "Well threesome's are fun and all, but I'm not in the mood I say before hitting the joint of the back of his leg to make him stumble.

That's when I feel something blast my neck. "Ouch, did something just bite me?" I turn and see I tiny person. "Oh, so cute it's a fairy." I say before I swat it away. I take out a few smoke pellets. "It's been fun, what with all the cuteness, but the Jester is out, peace!" I shout with my arm raised in the air to form the peace sign while the other arm throws down the smoke pellets. That's when I'm tackled by some kind of yellow flash. When I get a better look I see the face of Kid Flash.

"Normally I'd be scared, I mean gingers, no soul, or so I heard from Cartman on South Park, which when I really think about might not be the best source. But this one is cute!"

"Well you're not so hard on the eye's yourself, even with the clown getup." My eyes narrow as I head butt him.

"No one disses the make-up." I said calmly and slowly.

"_Calm down, right now." _I hear in my head.

"_Oh great the voices are back!"_

"_No I'm Miss Martian, surrender now or else."_

"_Or else what, if you're in my head then you're a lost cause. Sometimes I even get lost in her." _I say with a smile as I hear her start screeching in my head.

"_Music to my ears is the sound of your scream!" _I say with the gigantic smile.

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehehe, scream, scream, to me it sounds like you sing." I say when all of a sudden I knocked away by some kind of huge motherfucking toad thing. "Again really, really, that's the second time I hit some kind of wall, not fair. And how do you all keep multiplying so fast?"

"Stop doing that to her, whatever your doing." It spoke.

"I'm not doing anything to her, she went inside of my head so it's more or less self inflicted torture." I say with a smile. "And it won't stop until I'm gone because the distance will be too far for her mental connection. So either let me go or let her suffer your choice. In the meantime I'll just leave." I say running to the bag of goodies I had that was thrown. The boy of steel starts to go after me but is stopped by Knightwing.

"No, we gotta help MM even if it means letting her go." I stick my tongue at super loser.

"That's right, be a good attack dog and fallow masters orders." I see his teeth grit together, and I throw a smoke bomb. With that, I'm gone.

**(On a tall building somewhere in Happy Harbor)**

'_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it  
But not for long!' _

I sing my favorite song from my favorite movie that Mommy and Daddy J had me watch.

_'They all deserve to die, Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, Tell you why  
Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, There two kinds of men And only two'_

I say getting to my favorite part.

_'There's the one staying put in his proper place  
And the one with his foot in the other one's face' _

I'm really getting into the song now not even noticing the figure in the shadows watching me.

_'Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, Look at you  
Though we all deserve to die Even you, Mrs. Lovett Even I  
Because the lives of the wicked should be, made brief!  
For the rest of us, death will be a relief  
We all deserve to die!' _

"Isn't that song a bit twisted, even for the daughter of The Joker?" I fall off of the building I'm on.

"Aghhhhhhhh," I say while falling. I close my eyes waiting for the splat. Which I never feel so I open my eyes and I'm in the arms of the Knightwing. And as I'm looking up at him I feel my checks start to blush. Thank god for my white face paint.

"Let me down, it's not right for you to be holding me like this, we haven't even had a first date." I say half joking and half serious because when I was actually starting to like it, which is really weird when you grew up hearing rants about how awful Batman and his rotten little helper are.

"Just like your father you always make jokes don't you?"

"Never mind that, bird brain, sorry I mean former bird brain." I say with a smile, finally being able to get out of his iron grip. "So you want round two?" I do a mock boxer gesture.

"No I just thought you would like to hear this. The Joker and Harley Quinn have been caught." I relax when I hear this.

"So what else is new, they get caught pretty much every week."

"Well, if you have watched any news you'd know that they have announced that any criminal that has committed homicide will be getting an execution." If my make up wasn't on you would have seen my face lose all blood. Because let's face it, we all know my father is a murderer. My mother is just a harmer she's never killed, hurt yes, killed no.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Finally I get some reviews! I'm so happy! Oh and if you like this, then you may like the story Everyone's A Critic, because it's the story that made me wanna right a YJ story with the Jokers daughter. I also might make a second story that will have Lex Luthor's daughter. And I'm guessing you know the idea pairing I have for her. Hehehehe… I'm so evil.**

"Wha… what? They can't, no, no that's not how it works the bad guys are supposed to go to jail then escape later." I fall on my butt.

"No, that's just how it seems from all the times it has happened." Nightwing says from his spot he's taken in the shadows.

"This isn't fair! The night I finally get to leave home for some fun and I find out that my dad is going to be killed." I whimper

"Well actually, the League for some reason has a deal for you that would mean letting the Joker live." He says making me jerk my head towards him. I jump up really quick and pretty much run over to him.

"How, I'll do absolutely anything." I say grabbing his collar. I then look at my hands then back at him. "Eww not that," I say letting go of him.

"I don't think that's what they had in mind." He says slowly and he sounded a little freaked out that I'd think like that.

"Good, because I'm a clown not a prostitute," I say shaking my head of the horrid mental image. "Anyway where were we, ah yes the deal or whatever?"

"The League said that if you become a member our team, that they'd let your dad live."

"Wow, the bad guys are starting to act like the bad guys, but I guess if it's the only way to help my dad, I'll do it." I say with a smile.

"Wait, why are you smiling? I'd thought you'd give it a little more thought than that. I mean you are a bad guy."

"Correction, I'm middle ground, I like to steal but never would I ever kill someone intentionally. And plus why not try the hero biss, might be fun." I say giving my first serious look it first appearance of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"So remind me again why I need a new costume." I say to bird brain from behind the screen that separated him and me. I had to choose between several different choices. We're at Mount Justice cave thing; hey I'm not good at names.

"Because, you're not allowed to have any contact with your old family since you joined this team. You know, they'll seek you out and stuff. So you'll need a disguise, which is why we're having Zatanna come to put a Glamour spell on you." I step out from behind the screen wearing my new costume. A tall white top hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it in several different ways, a black one piece with a reddish pink ascot around it. And a red and white coat that went down to my waist and had black cuffs. All of it fit nicely on my frame. Some fish nets for my legs and white go-go boots. I probably look like a stripper.

**PoV: Nightwing**

I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head. What she was wearing wasn't like any of the choices that were given to her. It looked like a crazy mix mash of all of them. Strangely though, it kinda made her look hot, even though her crazy green hair didn't go with it at all. Wait, where had that thought come from?

"Did you say spell, as in the thing witch's cast?" She asked with one of her eyes twitching.

"Yes… why," Suddenly Zatanna comes in.

"Is she ready for the spell?"

"Gah witch, witch, witch, hiss," She runs behind the screen, and cue the _'What the fuck,'_ moment.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as soon as she peeks her head around the screen.

"_**Smoke, smoke sign of the devil, sign of the devil, city on fire. A witch, witch, smell it sir, an evil smell. Every night at the *Vespers bell.*Smoke that came with an awful hell. City on fire, city on fire, Mischief, mischief,"**_ She sings and hisses at the same time. _**"**__Some 'ting not right wit' tat one sir."_ She says imitating a British accent while pointing at Zatanna. _"Devil written all o'va her, e' is, bad omen it is , she is de' death of us all._" I only now notice her eyes have changed to take on the color of a stormy grey instead of their light purple. _**"There, there, somebody, somebody look up there. Didn't I tell you? Smell that air, city on fire. Quick, sir! Run and tell warn them all of the witch's spell. There it is, there it is that unholy smell. Tell it to the Beadle, and police as well. Tell them, tell them Oh! Fiend! City on fire, city on fire, mischief, mischief."**_ I walk up to her and grab her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Hugh," I hear her groan, and then she looks at my hands on her soldiers. "Really, what is this, the third time you tried to molest me." She says the joke weakly.

"What were you talking about before?" I say blushing slightly. "You started saying things about a fire and a witch."

**PoV: Jester**

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never said anything about a witch or a fire, god… and people call me crazy. And by the way, your still holding on to me like a scared child would." I say, and he immediately lets go of me. "Anyway now that I'm not being man handled might I ask what the Frick is going on. Last thing I remember is that you were staring at me, probably tenting in fact, and then I heard a door open, then that's it. Then the next thing I know I'm being molested by you. Seriously is it just me or is every time I'm around you it seems I'm being sexually attacked."

"Can you please stop talking as if I were a sexual predator? I'm nineteen; I don't go after sixteen year olds." Oh great, that's just peachy, another person who thinks I'm sixteen when I don't have my make-up on.

"Oh my fucking god, really another person who thinks I look sixteen. God, do you wanna know hold I am, I'm fucking twenty, really this is the so annoying. Momma J was just as bad as you when it came to thinking about my age." I'm pretty sure by the time I finish my rant one of my eyes is twitching.

"Done yet?" Bird for Brains asked me.

"Not yet hold on." I walk behind the screen. "WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER FUCKING SEEN ME WITH OUT MY MOTHER FUCKING MAKE UP HAVE TO FUCKING THINK THAT I'M A MOTHER FUCKING SIXTEEN YEAR OLD. IT'S SO FUCKING ANOYOUING." I walk back out. "Now I'm done. Anyway, what's she doing here? What, you trying to get enough people for an orgy. Not something I go for… usually."

"What's with you and your obsession with dirty jokes?"

"They're fun and it's worth it to see how the people react." I reply causally. "And seeing how you react is the funniest."

"Gah, your insane."

"Thought you knew that already," I smile

"Um… I'm I still supposed to do the spell?" The interloper asks. Night man tells her yes. "Okay for this spell I need to concentrate on what you wanna look like." I nod at her, already thinking about what I wanna look like. "Rig seam, von repth Miu Lei." When I open my eyes I hear bird brain, wait, sorry former bird brain, god I'm having trouble remembering that he's the Chicken Wing now.

**PoV: Nightwing**

She changed her appearance a lot. For example, her hair was now a very light pink. Slightly brown and pink eyes, and pretty pale skin, and now she was a few inches taller than me way different from before when I towered over her. With her new appearance, her new costume looked even better than it did before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, It is me Jasmine, bet you all thought I was dead didn't ya? Anyway sorry for the late updates, I'm a bitch, but recently I've had some stuff going on like a new story I started, and face it, this story, even though it's one of my favorites to write for, wasn't the highest priority. Oh yeah, and considering my best friend was hit by a car, yep. Anyway I may be taking one or two Oc's for this story, no promises. Oh and finally, as my last announcement, I will be killing this story unless I get at the least, five more reviews. And you don't want Jester to die do you? If so you are all cruel mother fuckers… I kid I kid….maybe. No but seriously, I do love all my reviewers, and if I could I come to each of you and hug you and say "I LOVE YOU!" I would. But anyway, I'm drabbling on so I'll shut up but one last time, thank you for actually reviewing and to all ya bitches that don't review, suck it!**

**Also I was thinking of doing a yaoi version of this to, along with this one. It's because I love yaoi so fucking much! Hehehehehe! What ya guys think? Also, and if anyone wants' to be really nice and wants to draw Jester on Deviant Art for me then please do! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND AND GIVE YOU SHOUT OUTS! And just so ya know…. Jester is gunna sleep around with everyone.**

"Hello, hello, nice ta see ya, how've ya been?" I say with my eyes closed and a cheesy smile on my face. Excited by the fact that I'll be trying something new, I give the kiddies a genuine smile.

"Who's the hottie?" Hey, what'da ya know, even looking different from how I normally look; gingers are still attracted to me.

"Awe, that's hurtful, that a sexy speedster like ya self wouldn't remember me." I say giggling at his facial expression when I called him sexy. I'm probably the only one that responded to his flirting with a positive comment. "Can't ya tell I am the clown ya met tonight?" I do a little fist pump then remove the dumbass ring that would be what controlled what I'd look like from now on.

Hearing the gasp that escapes my now, team mates, I let out one of the craziest laughs I have ever made, literary falling onto my back with laughter. "Pleas…please hold your applause for later!' I say while getting back up before being slammed into the wall by the scaly one.

"You were the one who hurt my angel fish!"

"Damn man, how'd you know I like it rough?" I say while grinding my body against him. Needless to say, he pulled away quickly…or did he? Hehehe…

"Why are you letting this slimy little eel join!?" Once again the scaly one shouts out with.

"Why'd let a scaly creeper like you join, hmmm? Rubbing against woman you don't know…shameful!" I say with a tsk, tsk sound.

"Would you… but… GAH!" He says running out of the room quickly.

"Is it bad I'm already starting to like her?" The one with an S on his shirt, asked.

"Why thank you little S!" I say doing a black flip so I'm behind him, then jump onto his shoulders. "High ho Silver, away!" Needless to say he didn't do a thing. "Come on people, loosen up, why so serious?"

"And as quickly as it came, it's left." S Boy says

"Aww…come on, please like me. If ya do I'll give you 'happy ending,'" I say the last part with an Asian accent.

"Err…"

"Jester, can't you please not sexually harass your teammates?" Chicken Wing, asks.

"Actually pal, it's in my employee's description." I say, still on S Boy's shoulders, playing with his hair, curling it around my finger.

"What employee's description?" I sigh, slipping off of SB's shoulders. Now standing in front of Nightwing, I then pull out of my top hat, a rolled up piece of paper along with a pair of glasses. Unrolling the paper, I then but on my glasses and read out.

"The Party known as Jester will reserve all rights to flirt with any member she should choose as long as she upholds her agreement to contribute her services to the hiring party." Once finished reading pretty much everyone had a "WTF" look on their faces.

"Err… okay…." Nightwing says. I then decide to put my ring back on.

"Anyway, whose gonna show me to my room?"

"ME!" I see the speedster raise his hand, but was slightly surprised that S-boy raised his hand, and from the looks of Green Girl, who'll hence forth be called GG, was slightly mad, surprised, and hurt, at S-boy. _"Oh well…"_ Holding my arms out, I wait for them to walk me to my room, then maybe I'll seduce them, yes that sounds fun.

"So boys, I can't keep calling you a sexy speedster and S-boy forever, now can I?"

"Kidflash or Wally," Of course he'd be the one to respond first now, wouldn't he?

"Super Boy or Conner," Conner replies with a shy expression.

"Jester that is my only name, Daddy J thought that it was perfect, Momma Harley wanted to give me a full name but agreed with Daddy J."

"You deserve a name, without one how are you going to get credit from the news?" Wally says.

"Never said I wanted it, but if you really wanna give me a name, then for hero wise call me… Harlequin Kidd, and name wise… Marry Quinn." I say thinking of my momma, what? I'm a momma's girl, sue me!

**Nightwing:**

"Is it really a good idea to have that slimy eel around, she's unstable!" Sighing, I respond to La'gaan's comment like how I would any comments he makes about Supper Boy.

"You're not perfect either; you are reckless and charge into battle when I tell you not to." He's quite for a little bit.

"She's going to get us all killed. Why did the League even let her join?"

"Only they know, all the told me was that she may have unknowingly been a part of something called Project Future's Sin. That's all I know."

"What's Project Future's Sin?" La'gaan asks me.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm hacking the Towers system now to try and figure out." I'm a little surprised when I find the file. Project Future's Sin, all the file has is information about a place in Japan called Deadman Wonderland, and two villains' who signed up for this program, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"_Hmmm… what's the connection here?"_

**Jester's PoV:  
**

"Hehehehehe… love the room boys!" I say looking around my room in awe. An awesome looking bed, one that looks sooooo comfortable! A bathroom with a large as fuck tub! Gunna have ta see how many people I can fit into this and have great sex with at the same time, Hehehehehe.

"Well… this is your room." Conner, apparently he is the Boy of Steel, said.

"Yep, yep, yep one of the best rooms to, ya have the largest bathroom, a mini-fridge, a HD-TV…." The ginger didn't get to finish because his lips were busy at the moment, I mean your lips would be busy to if you were having a clown kissing you.


	7. Sowwie

Hello people of Earth, sorry I have not updated and I probably won't until the end of summer. The reason is that I do not have a home computer. I am sooooooo sorry please forgive me. I was updating before because during my school year I get a laptop to take home. And also I have to say sorry because I could have updated if it weren't for the fact that I saved over it by accident. Forgives mez pwease! Anyway, I will try eventually to maybe get some written down and submitted but that's unlikely, Err gotta go time on library computer is up C'ya!


End file.
